


StrayKids and You!

by cbabyblue97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbabyblue97/pseuds/cbabyblue97
Summary: StrayKids (mostly) cute and soft one shots.I don't know how often I'll be able to create and update more, but still, hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 5





	1. Jisung "Boyfriend"

**Author's Note:**

> I try to keep the Y/N gender neutral, but I'll tag it in every oneshot just in case.  
> Btw english is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: JisungxReader  
> Gender: not specified  
> Genre: fluff? cute? he protects you from two stupid boys  
> Word count: +1k

It was a calm friday evening. After you ate lunch, you decided to go to the mall because you were supposed to buy something for a friend of yours. You easily dressed up with a pair of light ripped jeans, a white tee with a simple and nonsense quote, and black Converse.  
The major part of people were teenagers just as you, so the environment was quite cheerful. You were peacefully looking around all the possible shops to see if something caught your attention, but you didn't know where to start so you eventually gave up.  
While scrolling down on your phone to see if a sudden idea reached out, you sat down on a wooden bench near a café, lost in your thoughts. Suddenly two people sat beside you.  
-Hey. -You didnt pay them much attention until you realised they were heading to you.  
-Hello? - they said, again. Of course you already know what your parents and everyone else says, <don't talk to strangers>, but what were you going to do otherwise?  
-Um, hi? -you answered, unsure about their intention. They were a bit older than you, maybe a more than a couple years. Just in case, you kept distances and saved the mobile phone on your pocket, ready to walk away or run if needed.  
-Baby we were wondering if you would like to spend a good time with us? -they looked at you with lusty eyes from below the black caps both were wearing. They seemed a bit intimidating and you now were sure about what they wanted. So you stand up.  
-First, dont call me baby. Second, no thank you, Im fine. -you said, trying to stay calm and nice to avoid trouble. You turned and did your way, thinking they would understand and leave you alone. But, as expected, that doesn't happen. You feel a hand grabbing your wrist.  
-Dont worry, we don't bite. -said the boy that wasnt stopping you. They laughed at your try to escape from them. You breathed in and out, controlling the sudden burst of emotions. Finally you turned to face them.  
-But I do. Let me go! -you cutted them, being piercing. You were sure you let the things clear and understandable, also your gaze wasnt precisely inviting them to stay. But as they were taller than you, you felt threatened.  
-Woah hahaha, no need to be like this, darling. -you struggled to leak from the first boy grip and when you were about to ask for help, you saw another guy approaching the three of you from behind them.  
He was wearing black worn jeans, a plain grey t-shirt with a small pocket on its chest and black Vans. Underneath his black beanie, some strands of navy blue hair were visible, fading from its original colour. He had earring on both of his ears, one double pierced.  
-Hello babe. -he said to you, walking past the boys, forcing to release his grip and interposing himself in between. What the frickle frack is going on today?  
You had your hands in a tight fist and just when you were going to scream from frustration, the new guy leaned in and whispered in your ear:  
-You want them to leave you alone, right? Play along with me and I promise I'll go too. -he also winked with complicity at me. As he looked sincere and his smile was quite attractive, you have to admit it, you convinced yourself he was trying to help. -Who are these guys? -he stepped aside and stood besides you.  
-Is he your boyfriend? -they asked you, furrowing their eyebrows. To make it more convincible, you rushed to held the hand of the newcomer. He looked at you sideways, hiding the surprise in his eyes.  
-Yes he is. Is that a problem? -you now felt encouraged by the help of this cute squirrel like boy so no need to carefully choose your words. They flicked their tongues at the same time, showing disappointment.  
-Bro let's just go. -one of them reached out the arm of his friend, urging him to leave. He looked at you one last time, analysing the act you made up, and they left reluctantly. You waited some more time until you lost sight the pair of annoying guys.  
You sighed in relief.  
-We can let go now. -the cutie said. He was showing you a smirk and then you looked down, realising you still were holding hands. A subtle blush covered your cheeks and nose. You quickly apologized as you let go of his hand.  
-Oh yes, I'm so sorry! -you done it without thinking twice and didnt thought that he might feel uncomfortable. Also it was quite embarrassing. He laughed and shrugged it off. He checked his phone to look at the time.  
-Oops I need to go now, I'm running late! -he waved at you with a grin on his face and turned around as he started walking away, heading to the café. You followed him because you felt you owed him something.  
There were many people watching before but nobody came to help when you got harassed by the guys, so you thought it was very kind coming from him. You held the hem of his t-shirt to stop him.  
-Is there something I can do to pay you back?  
-Dont worry, its no big deal. -he reassured you. You stared at each others eyes for a little longer than it should have been. His eyes were glittery and so pretty you shook your head to break the eye contact.  
You saw there was a black pen in his pocket. Without being conscious of your actions, you took it and opened it. You also open your free hand asking for his, instead of directly grabbing it this time. He tilted his head in confusion, adorable, but handed it to you anyways.  
You write your number on the back, hoping you two get to talk again. When you looked up, you found he was watching your movements with curiosity. Reality hit you: you didn't even know who he really was and this could go horribly wrong  
But he had his eyes wide-opened in surprise and his chubby cheeks were slightly red now, scratching the back of his neck. This distracted you from the previous thought. You closed the pen and put it on its place again.  
-My name is Y/N. Text me so one day so I can properly thank you. -you smiled and left before you could regret what you just said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.  
-A-and my name is Jisung! -he said back. You could feel your face hurt from smiling so widely at his shy stutter.


	2. Chan "Anxiety"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: ChanxReader  
> Gender: not specified  
> Genre: fluff? I just feel so horribly bad right now I want to comfort myself and anyone out there who needs it  
> Trigger warning: mentions of anxiety/panic attack, some sad stuff but I promise it gets better.  
> Disclaimer: My intention is NOT to romanticize any mental illness, anxiety or depression are NOT romantic. I just want to feel like there's actually someone by my side when I have an anxiety attack.  
> Word count: 1.2k

You had better and worse days. Not like you could control them at all. Sometimes getting out of bed was the most difficult task of the day. Sometimes falling asleep was.  
Thoughts going through your mind at the speed of light, and you can't stop them. Making you feel worthless, selfless and useless. And there is no place for you to hide from them.  
Today was one of those days. You woke up with that feeling in your gut. A hunch that told you it wasn't going to end well.  
You didn't find it hard to get dressed though. Putting on a grey hoodie, black comfy jeans and a pair of Vans. You also ate breakfast successfully and were in time to get on the bus to go to school.  
You sat near the end, on the closest seat to the window, and stared outside during the trip. You always found yourself mesmerized by the sky colours, specially at the sunrise and at the dawn.  
Perhaps it's not going to go that bad... You said to yourself, having some faith. It's been a while since you smiled sincerely, looking at the sun.

  
***

  
Surprisingly, you got through the day. Sure, school was droughtful and sometimes could make your everything crumble, but you were trying to get used to it.  
After entering the small shared flat where you lived with some friends from class, you let your bag fall to your bedroom floor.  
It was dead silent. None of your classmates had arrived home yet. You decided to text them before doing some homework. They weren't answering.  
Maybe they're studying in the library so their phone is on silent mode... You thought. You shaked your head and decided to focus on the school work that had to be done.  
And you tried. Really. You tried so hard, like at everything you do. But today wasn't a good day.  
Without realising, you started spacing out. Your brain was acting on his own, bringing back your worst fears.  
If they went to the library without me they probably don't need me. Will they miss me? Wait, do they actually like me? No, they probably don't.  
I'm not now enough. I'm so shy and quiet they didn't even notice I'm not there.  
If at least I was pretty... But I'm and ugly potato, who doesn't look good in anything. Why would I even try? It's not like I get on well with people anyways.  
They all hate me. They think I'm weird and that it would be better if I simply disappeared.  
Your phone began to shake in your desk. It made you snap back to reality. You tried to read the contact who has calling you, but your eyes were filled with tears and your vision was blurry.  
You tried to anwer, sliding the green dot across the screen the best you could.  
-Hi. -a cheerful voice beamed from the other side of the line. He also chuckled. Just hearing someone's voice other than yours made you shiver. It was your boyfriend, Chan.  
He always took good care of you. You loved him so much, a mere smile could make you the happiest girl on earth. But in this state, it was deadly. Your mouth let a cry scape your lips.  
-Y/N? -as you tried to utter a word, you just stuttered and choked on your tears. -You're home right? I'll get there in five. Please wait for me. Don't hurt yourself more. I love you... -and he hanged up.  
The last three words sounded like a pray. So you sat right were you were and waited for him, while trying not to tighten the weight of your chest any more.  
In no less than five minutes, you heard the sound of the keys outside and then how they rotated inside the door lock.  
-Y/N? Are you in your room? -he sounded concerned. Not the upset-concerned type but sad-concerned.  
-Y-yes... -you whispered, but he was already there so he heard you perfectly.  
He found you in your chair, your legs on top of the seat and your face hidden on your knees. As he walked in slowly, sighing in relief, you stood up right away.  
Your face probably wasn't the best. Puffy and red eyes, messy hair and bloated checks. But you didn't care. Not now.  
He was wearing a white turtle neck and a pair of light jeans. The white was more of a creamy colour, you just wanted to get lost in it, wondering if it would feel as soft as it looked  
-Y/N... -he hugged you immediately. As he was taller, you wrapped your arms around his waist and his around your shoulders. You buried your face into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.  
-It's okay... You're going to be okay. -he murmured, while stroking your hair and putting his head on top of yours.  
-I hate it, Chan. -you mumbled with your head still in his chest. - I'm so weak... -he kissed the top of your head.  
-No you're not. -he made you look at him, gently caressing your cheeks with his hands. He wiped away your tears without looking away from your eyes.  
-You're so strong for trying everyday, Y/N. You could have simply give up and let abandoned youself but you didn't. -he continued while you were tearing up again.  
-You go to school, don't miss classes even if you have to take a break from time to time, you study, you try make everyone in your surroundings happy, friends or not, and you also have me. -he was still looking at you endearingly, as if you were the most precious human in this world (and you probably were, for him).  
You at least had stopped crying, and the shaking was less intense now that you were in his arms. The feeling of your chest was dissipating too.  
Calm. Calm after the storm that raised inside of you. Your heart didn't hurt anymore now. His blonde hair ticked your forehead, as little rays of sunshine that brought back the light in you.  
He cupped your face and you both reduced the distance between eachother.  
His lips were plumpy and soft, soft like clouds, if they were solid. He smelled like peppermint, and his fingertips burned against your cold skin staring to heat back now.  
You felt so happy, you could even believe it was really going to be okay. You smiled during the kiss and so did Chan. You stayed like that, foreheads touching and looking into your eyes, filled with pure love.  
-I don't care what the voices in your head try to say to you or try to convince you of. -he said, so quiet only you could hear it with his mouth ghosting your lips. -You're a humble, kind-hearted person and I love you the way you are.  
He concluded, packing your lips once again and proceeding to cover your face with kisses. Starting from your eyelids, then kissing the few tears left from your cheeks, don't forget the tip of your nose, your ear lobes, all around your jawline.  
You felt his breath brush over your neck while he trailed all the way down there until your collarbone still with kisses too, this sending shivers through your spine.  
Your hands found your way to his neck too, and now you were stroking his hair softly while he went up your throat until he met your lips again.  
Chan now hugged your waist and you could only sink in more in his comfortable embrace, practically all of your weight relying on him.  
-I love you, Chan. -you said, breaking appart for a second.  
-I love you too, Y/N.


	3. Minho "Thunderstorm" (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: MinhoxReader  
> Gender: not specified  
> Genre: Fluff, with a touch of angst?  
> Minho moves to the house next to yours in a small neighbourhood and when he's supposed to bring you ricecakes, he doesn't appear... why though? You wonder ;)  
> Word count: +1.2k

You woke up to the sound of boxes being piled up somewhere near, maybe in the garden of the door next to yours. When the noise seemed to be over, you waited for the truck to start and go away. Right then, cup of coffee on your hand, you peek through the curtains of the living room curiously. A boy is moving the boxes inside where he would be living from now on, you suppose.  
As you can't seem to get a good sight of him, you open the window, pijamas still on, and you lean on the frame while taking a sip from your hot drink. You watch him put the last small boxes in. Judging by his clothes, you guess he's your age, if not only a bit older. He stretches his sore arms and neck and, as if he could sense your stare, he meets with your eyes.  
Instead of looking away, he smiles and waves at you. Blushing lightly, you return the smile and wave back like a dummy. When he goes inside, you are left with the feeling you just saw an angel. He had gorgeous, sparkling eyes, a godly smile and a sharp but adorable nose. Not to mention, his brown chocolate light hair which was in better condition that yours and looked so smooth to the touch, you could almost imagine running your fingers through it...

  
That was the only thought that accompanied you during the whole day.

***

After you came back home from work, you simply untied your shoes and wore your slippers without changing. Why so? Because after not being able to forget the guy from this morning, you remembered the tradition to give rice cakes when you move in somewhere new. This meant your new attractive neighbour will probably knock on your door, and you wouldn't want him to see you with your fluffy cat pijamas, right?  
You even had dinner with your everyday clothes just in case, but the noise of knuckles gently hitting the wooden surface never arrived...

  
This was replaced by the sound of raindrops on your garden.

***

The next morning, after falling asleep with the disappointment present in your chest, you weren't on the best mood. It made you forget almost completely about the boy and, on top of that, you accidentally slept in.

  
Your mind and body were rushing trying not to make you arrive late, it maintained yourself occupied from any other thought.

***

When you were entering the house, you had that feeling in your gut that you had forgotten something. However you were so exhausted after work and the scare you had this morning you decided to brush it off and have a shower to clear your mind. After this, you put on your beige cat pijama pants and a white sweater (a size bigger than it should have been).  
As you head out of the laundry room, you look through the open window and decide to close it as well as the curtains. The sky was all dark and the clouds weren't specially kind. It'd probably rain again. And, in that moment of realization, a certain someone finally knocked. Oh my gosh. You cursed to yourself. You wondered if you had time to change but, as you hear the knocks once again, you decide to open the door anyways.  
There he was, the most stunning boy you've ever encountered. This time, more up close, you could admire all his features. You noticed a small mole on the tip of his nose, his long eyelashes and also how tall and slim he truly was. He was wearing a white shirt with black stripes, black skinny jeans and black sneakers. He had a pair of dangling earrings and a necklace that made him even more handsome.  
-Hello, I'm Minho, your new neighbour. -he said, with a sweet side smile, pack of rice cakes in his hands. HIS VOICE. It added more to the long list of traits that made your heart beat fast.  
-H-hi, I'm Y/N, it's very nice to meet you! -you answered, before he could think you were drooling over him. Which was the case, but he didn't necessarily need to know that. You invited him to enter, by moving aside from the threshold.  
-I'm sorry I couldn't stop by here earlier, yesterday I was quite busy unboxing some of my stuff and my parents called to check how was I doing. -he apologized while leaving the present on the table which was between the TV and the sofa.  
-It's alright, I thought you'd be occupied so no need to worry. -you smiled at him, while inviting him he could sit on the sofa. He nodded and accepted the invitation. -Can I ask you how is it that you moved here?  
-Oh, it's because I just finished majoring in dancing and I will start teaching in a kids academy near here, which is quite far from my hometown. -he explained.  
-So you're a dancer? That's so cool! I hope to see you dance one day! -you saw his eyes sparkle as he talked about dance, so you guessed he was very passionate about it. He laughed at your reaction.  
-Cute. -he said through his now wide smile. Your cheeks turned rosy at his commentary and you played with the hem of your sweatshirt as if you didn't hear that. -And what about you?

***

You chatted for a while, your conversation flowed naturally and you learnt some details about Minho. For example, his favourite colour was mint blue, his favourite genre hip-hop and he has three cats. He told you the last one after he complimented your pijama.  
He was nice to be around, warm and casual. However, even if his gestures where all soft and adorable, his facial expressions where maybe a bit flirty. Not that you disliked that though.  
You both were so submerged in getting to know each other you hadn't noticed when it had started downpouring until the blackout occurred. You stopped talking then, shocked by the sudden darkness.  
-I'll go get some candles. -you announced while getting up and rummaging around the drawers of the furniture below the TV with the help of your mobile's phone lantern. You quickly found them were you left them yesterday in case this happened.  
On your way to the kitchen to light them, a lightning filled the room. You heard Minho's gasp before the thunder hit and then the sonorous noise flooded your ears. It was so loud, you didn't perceive Minho approaching you and hugging you from behind.  
-M-minho? -he had startled you, and you were going to distance yourself from him, face burning, but you heard his hitched breathing and noticed something was off.  
-Y/N...  
-Hey, are you okay? -you could also feel his trembling arms around your shoulders.  
-W-well I didn't have time to tell you that I'm kinda afraid of thunderstorms and that is actually the reason why I didn't come yesterday... -another thunder made him stutter and tighten his grip around you.  
After lighting one of the candles, you settled it on the kitchen counter so it wasn't all dark and turned around to hug Minho too, while patting his back. Your face was hidden in his chest, and you could smell his scent, blinding your senses.  
-It's fine, nothing's going to happen. -you tried to soothe him. -I'll make dinner now for both of us and you can stay the night if you need it. -he nodded. -When the power is back, we can have a movie marathon? I have a pile of cuddly blankets I'm sure you'll like, just as my pyjama.  
You raised your head just to find him laughing quietly at the scene even if it was with a glimpse of fear in his eyes, which was slowly disappearing.

  
And gosh, you'd do anything to protect that precious smile.


	4. Hyunjin "Love rose"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship HyunjinxReader  
> Pronouns: She/Her ((I'm sorry for this one guys :(  
> Genre: Fluff, a pinch of comedy?  
> The 23rd of April is known internationally as Book's Day. But it is also Saint George's day! In Catalonia (Spain) there's a tradition to give the special girls and women in your life a red rose, in representation of the legend of Saint George, and to the boys and men: a book. However, your best friend Hyunjin actually prefers the beauty of flowers and you're more of a bookworm. So, each year, you give each other "your" presents, but this time something changed...  
> Word count: 1.6k

You opened the door of class 4 after checking if the teacher had already arrived. To your delight, he wasn't there yet.

  
Almost all the students were talking about today's special event. That afternoon, instead of following the regular schedule, they would be attending the party held at the playground of the high school. Food stalls, a scenario prepared for theater plays, games and many more all themed about Saint George's legend.   
You simply ignored the chatting and went directly to your desk, noticing two red rose's were left on top of it. They were anonymous, but your name was written on it with a cute decorated gift card. Sure, you weren't the most popular neither the prettiest girl but still had your secret crushes, and each year you'd get a pair of flowers at least.   
On the other hand, there was Hyunjin, your best friend. He entered the class, causing all the girls to giggle and try, not so successfully, to look away from his handsome features. He was holding quite a few wrapped books close to his chest, which he was given during the break, she assumed.   
You put the rose's inside your backpack carefully, knowing they wouldn't be there when the day ended because you weren't planning to keep them. Hyunjin made his way to the chair next to yours and let out a loud thud when he dropped the books on the table. He also sat loudly, as the dramatic ass he is, and sighed.  
-How's your day going, flower boy? -you finally said, as he was just asking for it making all that fuss. He ran his hand through his hair before turning his head to you with a pout on those soft and kissable lips of his. You threw that thought away quickly.  
-I just left the cafeteria without Seungmin not so long ago and they already gave me this many books... What am I going to do by the end of the day? Carry a hole library? -he pressed two fingers on his temples, faking as if he truly has a real headache.  
-Well, I'm sorry ms. Popular, not everyone can get that many gifts and be at least thankful for them. -You answered, rolling your eyes. The teacher had just closed the door before going to her desk. The voices began to get quieter but without completely shutting up.   
-Well then mrs. Bookworm, I guess I'll have to share this books with another friend, maybe Minho hyung would like them... -he said, teasing you while looking through the pages of one of them. You turned to face him this time, with another pout and hitting him on the arm. Cute. He thought to himself.  
Hyunjin sticked out his tongue before showing a wide smile that made his eyes sparkle with happiness. Then the teacher raised her voice asking for silence and announcing the pages they were going to revise that day. And the class started, laughs fading away...

***

  
Sounds of cups, forks and knives hitting the canteen tables. Again the chatter of excited teenagers present in the background. 

  
Jisung came back to their table bringing another cheesecake, known for all as his favourite dessert. Meanwhile, Minho, Hyunjin and Felix were revising the dance they prepared for the performance and Woojin was humming the song he was going to sing too.   
All of them were going to participate in the activities: Changbin and Jisung wrote a rap and adapted it to poetry, you and Jeongin offered to help at the food stall and Seungmin was going to record and take pictures during the event. And then there was Chan, the one who organized it.  
-Chan hyung. -Hyunjin started, and when the addressed one looked up from the schedule he continued.- After we perform we can go wherever, right? I mean we don't have to stick around backstage or anything. -Hyunjin looked at him with puppy eyes.  
-As long as you gather up the costumes and all your stuff so I don't have to follow you, then you're free to go. -He said, giving him a stressed smile. Changbin pressed a hand to his shoulder, reassuring him everything would turn alright as he was obviously worried about the event.   
-Then I have green light to go and tease Y/N and Jeongin on the food stall. -He said, adding a wink that distracted you from your original thought. He planned on going to see you. Well, and technically Jeongin too, but it's not as if you even paid attention to that detail.  
But Jeongin wasn't as pleased as you to hear that because that meant the older would stick to him and keep bothering him until he paid attention to Hyunjin. Jeongin whined, hugging your arm and asking you to protect him from the clingy and dorky boy you adored so much...

  
***

  
The theater play had ended, claps and whistles everywhere praising the participants. Chan appeared on the scenario again to announce the next performance. 

  
You cleaned your wet hands in your waist apron. After washing the fruits now it was time to cut them and put them in the brochette. The stall was about to be open, with the big acts being over and being left with the talents contest. In which Hyunjin and the boys were taking part, opening it.  
Apart from Jeongin and you, five other students were helping, so you passed the fruits to another girl that was cutting them in halves. Jeongin called you to help him remove the plastic that protected the stall while you were preparing the fruit skewers, so customers could see they were ready to sell.  
Just after you both folded it, Jeongin went inside to keep helping, and you froze on the spot when you heard the music Hyunjin had been listening to the past month almost every time he had his earphones on. You looked at the scenario to see your three friends, focusing on a certain one.   
You could feel his passion burn from where you were, quite far away, but his movements and energy showed he was giving his all. A student from inside called you to help him dip the skewers in chocolate, forcing you to take your eyes off Hyunjin...

  
***

  
-Y/N! -Jeongin called from the backstore. -Hyunjin is here and he just won't let go of me! -You could hear the older's laugh, having no intention on releasing his grip from the younger.  
You attended a teacher who asked for a fruit brochette dipped in white chocolate, cleaned your hands and went were Jeongin was asking for help. When you exited the stall, Hyunjin finally freed Jeongin who immediately run away inside again, not without sticking out his tongue first at him.  
-Hey. -He said, eyes as crescent moons and smile on his face. His hair was wet after performing, tips still dripping some droplets of water, and he had changed not to his school uniform but to a pair of jeans and the sweatshirt you gave him for his birthday last year.  
-Hi. -You smiled back. -How did the performance go? -You asked, getting a bit closer to him. But you noticed he twitched, hiding something behind his back so that you weren't able to see it.  
-It turned out well! I made one or two mistakes but overall we are satisfied with the result. -He said, with visible happiness. -Seungmin got it all in camera so you can ask him if you want to see the recording.   
While he was talking, you tried to circle him to see what he was hiding, but he kept moving around facing you everytime. You nodded, confirming him you'll obviously want to see their dancing performance. -How are you doing in the stall? -He asked, trying to distract you.  
-Everything is going as planned, for now I'm doing alright. -You answered vaguely, more focused on why was he hiding something from you, his best friend! -Ugh stop avoiding me! What are you holding that you don't want me to see? -You finally asked, a bit upset and sad.  
-Oh, this? -And he finally revealed, after all your insistence which seemed so funny to him, a rose of your favourite colour. -Just... a rose. -He showed, giving it to you with a shy smile, cheeks blushing. In midst of confusion, you accepted the flower.  
-B-but why? You never gave me one, and it is normally for special girls... -he coughed in embarrassment, almost choking from your words. However he didn't deny any of it. -... in your life. -You concluded, realising what this meant, heart beating faster.   
-If you don't feel the same, w-we can just...-Before he could say anything else, you threw yourself in his arms, hugging him from his shoulders, rose still in your hand. At first he stood there in amusement, but then he reciprocated the hug and held you from your waist.  
-Thank you... -you murmured, engulfed in the crook of Hyunjin's neck. -Of course I do like you too, -you pulled away a bit, still arms over his shoulders and his on your back. -dummy. -You smiled so fondly at him and you were now blushing too.  
He broke the spell of the moment, making a weird face from the cringe of the situation which made you both laugh. When they dissipated, you noticed he was still so close to you, admiring your features just as much as you admired his.  
He looked down to your lips, and then back to your eyes, eyelashes fluttering, searching for a silent reassurance. You closed your eyes and reduced the space between both of you giving him a short chaste kiss.   
When you were about to separate yourself, he slightly tightened the grip on your back with one arm and with the other hand he held your cheek tenderly, as if you were about to break. Then he gave you another peck, soft and a little bit longer.

  
You smiled against his lips, without being able to hide your euphoria. You didn't want only books anymore. Instead, you wanted every Saint George's day to end like this.


	5. Minho "Thunderstorm" (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: MinhoxReader  
> Pronouns: Gender neutral  
> Genre: Fluff, with a touch of angst?  
> It looks like storms bring you and Minho together, unintentionally making you grow closer and personal, but you’re not sure of the intention behind his flirty acts, turning you insecure and wary around him...  
> Word count: +1.6k

Since Minho had moved in around early winter, the past three months you had been hanging out a lot. At first it was just whenever it rained or there was a prediction of storm, even if it didn't ended up pouring, like a tradition. He would show up at your door, just like that very first day when he shieveled in panic and looked for you for protection. And then it began to extend to other areas. For example, you helped him plant and rearrange the backyard and his little garden and when you had to go for groceries shopping he'd tag along and help you carry the bags.   
Now you were doing the latter one, he was playing around with the shopping chart and swinging back and forth, putting his weight on the chart and using it as if it was a scooter. You couldn't help but laugh, his lovely and soft giggles, just like his voice, filled your ears. You both had grown a strong friendship, however it also was difficult not to fall for the boy. There were too many thing to adore, how his nose scrunched when happy, the weird photos he'd sent you with his unique and funny filters, his small gestures when he took care of you but shaved it off as if it was nothing...  
You probably were staring too much, because he shifted his gaze from the shelves to meet your own, so you faked being looking at something near him. This tended to happen more often than you were willing to admit and you tried to oppress that need of looking at him but oh boy it was easier said than done. You were suddenly interested in a box of cereals you hadn't noticed before and checked the ingredients of something you weren't even going to buy.  
-What are you looking at? -he said, coming back to your spot and looking over your shoulder to see what you had picked up from the shelf, still holding the chart. You weren't sure if he has referring to your stare earlier or the rice cereals, so you went with the second one.  
-I thought they were sweet, but apparently no. -Those cereals were a good option to diet, but you loved your Froggy ones too much. When you left the package where you had found it and turned around, Minho was still looking deadly in your eyes with a mischievous smile in his thin lips. He scooted closer.  
-Yeah sure, because last time we were here you didn't buy three boxes of them on a 3x2 sale. -He said, eyebrows rising in an inquirishing way. The space was reducing and you stumbled upon the shelf with your back, making something fall to the ground but you couldn't hear anything above your high paced heart rate.  
-Hey isn't that the chocolate you were searching the other day? -you said, changing subjects and moving to the shelf in front of you, escaping from the situation he had put you on just to push your limits a little. Your hands were shaking a bit and your neck was steaming hot from the tense moment.   
Minho was about to speak up but noticing your signs he decided to let it slip, this time with a sweet smile due to your cuteness when he caught your loving eyes on his back.

  
***

  
Walking down your street, Minho took out his keys. From the grocery store his house was the nearest one. Instinctively, you touched your jeans pockets to pick yours too, but they weren’t there. You also rummaged your hoodie just in case, but your hope was vanished when you found it empty too.  
-I can’t find my keys! -You said with desperation, grabbing your head. You also had stopped on your track so once again Minho approached you to see what was going on, squinting his eyes and looking around trying to find if they were somewhere near.  
-Maybe they fell on our way to the supermarket? -You checked all your steps, going back time, recapitulating when was the last time you saw them, a trick all mothers share and is quite useful, I might add. -Or perhaps inside the actual store...  
And then a moment clicked on your mind, going back to the moment when he had cornered you against the shelves and the sound of something falling off on your back.   
-Ugh I can’t believe it! Now I have to go back, and maybe they won’t even be here. -You said, visibly upset and cheeks burning in the memory of the scene. Minho touched your shoulder to calm you down and reassure you you could go back and take them.   
But nothing of this would have happened if he simply had stayed away, if he didn’t get uncomfortably near you, if he didn’t have that conquering smile and astonishing personality that made you fall in love when he didn’t even like you back. So you pushed his hand aside, with a storm of feelings piling up in your chest.  
-I’ll go get them. -You said, with an abrupt tone.   
-I will put the bags inside and go with -He still offered, because even if he didn’t know what went through your mind to make you that angry, he knew you didn’t like losing stuff neither plans not turn out as expected... why did he have to be so perfect even now.  
-No! -Your sudden burst made him jump. You already knew he was kind of an scaredy cat, but this time you didn’t scare him intentionally to joke around. -I mean, no… thank you though, I think want to freshen my mind a bit. -He still seemed taken aback, so he simply nodded and made its way to his house, eyes furrowed together.  
Nevertheless, you still picked up the pace to try and ask the assistant if they found any pair of keys around there. One belonged to your front door, and the other to Minho’s.   
You sighed, wondering why did you even have to hurt him and started to regret it since the very first moment you saw his eyes sparkle in sadness.

***

  
When exiting the grocery store, keys in hand, a droplet of water fell on your crench. You looked up to find a dark clouded sky and a lighting struck the silence of a quiet saturday evening. As if it was a signal, rain started pouring and simultaneously you began running.   
You needed to get to Minho as soon as possible, this was the first time since he arrived that he spent a storm alone and you didn’t even want to imagine how would he feel after how you had pushed him away.

  
***

  
From under the living room table, Minho heard a knock on his door and after that a metallic sound entering the keyhole. He also heard a few steps and the door closing, with a few soft curses.  
-Minho? -Your cautious voice echoed on the now not so empty house, making Minho tremble a bit in his spot, almost hitting his head with the wooden surface.   
-I-I’m here. -He answered, while you were following his words trying to find its place provenance. You tried to dry all the water you could from your clothes, but ended giving up and leaving your hoodie on a chair, now only wearing a t-shirt and socks.   
-Ugh I’m so sorry Minho. -You said when you lowered yourself, crouching at the level of the sitting boy hiding from the loud thunders. You opened your arms, offering a very much needed hug.  
A shaking Minho hugged you around your waist making you sit down in your knees next to him, patting his head while he leaned his head on your chest, controlling his light sobs.   
-I shouldn’t have left you like that, I was just overwhelmed and… -You whispered, but stopped your apology speech when he denied with his head. You waited for him to compose himself.  
-Y/N, it's me who should have stopped messing around with you and your feelings... -He said, as if both of you had arrived to the same conclusion without addressing the situation not even once.   
He looked up and you returned the look. Since the beginning it all had been a play of stares which made your heart skip a beat every damn time. You noticed his eyes weren’t flooded with frighten like the first storm you had gone through together, instead, sadness and a pinch of something else filled his dark brown beautiful iris.   
He started reducing the space between both until de point you could feel his long and graceful eyelashes against your skin fluttering like butterfly wings and, as you didn’t move an inch away, he finally closed the gap between his soft thin lips and yours.   
At first you stayed still, in awe at what was actually happening, at your silent desire becoming real. Then you kissed him back, pressing your lips to his. Minho putted his hands on your waist, moving you closer while you changed your position as your legs started hurting, placing them on top of his that were crossed.   
You also put your arms around his neck, running your hands through his hair as he began moving his lips slowly and softly, making you open your mouth in response. Minho seemed like he was caressing your lips, being so gentle, however he also earned for more without speeding up, touching his tongue with yours and filling you with warm.   
At the same time, he was tracing circles on your waist with his thumbs, making you melt to his touch. This time you were completely truthful when you said to yourself you couldn't believe it, it felt like you were surrounded by a dreamy and perfect feeling and you wondered if he felt the same.   
As a response for the never asked question, he moved his hands to your heated rosy cheeks, to pull away for air. You opened your eyes which, by the way, you never remembered closing, just to be greeted with a subtly blushing Minho and the mole of the tip of his nose scrunched in happiness. Now it seemed like the raging storm outside didn't matter anymore.


	6. Hyunjin “Tangled”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship HyunjinxReader
> 
> Gender neutral 
> 
> Summary 
> 
> Hyunjin was a dedicated dancer that joined your dance academy some time ago. At first, he didn't have much ability but his effort made him improve at a quick pace, and you took that as a thread. However, after training with him and the other performers, you felt yourself having a soft spot for him and his pure eye smile that matched his expression. And, possibly, he could be feeling the same.
> 
> Nevertheless, as oblivious as both of you were, the small sign of affection of simply braiding his hair unexpectedly developed into something more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again after a quite long time, so happy Valentine's day!! 
> 
> I've noticed I have written mostly about Minho and Hyunjin so soon I will make more chapters about the other members as I want to show love to all of them. If you have any idea or suggestion I am open to accepting those so feel free to comment!
> 
> Thanks for everything and hope you like it!

You exited the dance room along with the other dancers, waving goodbye at the teacher, except you didn't go in the same direction as all the others. It was the last dance class, you always chose that schedule so you could study before going to practice, therefore the other rooms should be empty. However, on the last door, a dim light filtered between the gap. 

-Hey Hyunjin! -You say as you burst into the lonely practice room except for him, as you had already expected. He always liked to stay behind and dance for a bit longer, until the clean service or the owner of the building kicked him out. The wooden floor was cold and naked as the air inside. 

-Hi~-Hyunjin answered happily while scrolling down his phone, sitting back on the dark couch, trying to find a song to improvise to. He was wearing one of his many Calvin Klein t-shirts, the marine blue one, with a pair of light coloured jeans.

-When are you going home? -You ask while wandering around the area that had changed since the academy moved buildings, but still had the same feelings and memories due to the familiarity of the big mirrors and bright ceiling lights. You sat on the floor in front of him, admiring his godly features… You shook that thought out for your mind.

-Not yet, I wanted to dance randomly to a few songs and see if I get some moves for future choreographies. -He said, looking away from his phone to give you a short smile. His dance class had ended almost an hour ago, but he had been perfectioning the routine as well as the moves and he now wanted to work on his own projects. -You should go ahead, it's kind of late and you are constantly complaining about your dark circles. 

-Ha, ha, ha. -You fake laughed at his comment (which was kind of true but didn't want to admit it). -Then I guess I'll go first. -You answer as you were kind of tired of your packed schedule and it seemed like he really wanted to stay longer. 

The thing is, usually some of the dancers stayed with him, normally Felix, as he didn’t go to sleep until late hours, however today it seemed like they had other plans. You got up, picking up and putting on the dark grey sweater you were wearing on top of a plain white shirt and black sweatpants. 

-But you should rest too, okay? -As usual, he worried about you but not his own health. He didn't have much sleep but always found time to dance. -Hwang Prince. -You added jokingly, as you knew how much he hated that nickname they had for him at school. He simply stuck out his tongue and smiled internally at the comfiness of your interactions which made his chest warm. 

_ <<Better, or I'll get distracted>> _ he thought to himself as he brushed his long bangs back, shutting the thoughts that wanted him to tell you to stay. His hair had grown quite a bit, dark roots starting to be more noticable contrasting with his blonde dyed hair, and it was getting harder to keep it in place. Lately, no matter how much effort he put in, he couldn’t focus during practice if you were around. 

-Wait! Before leaving, can I braid it for you? -You asked as he was about to tie it in a messy ponytail, eyes sparkling from hope as you had always wanted to do that but never found the chance. He was doubting for a second before shrouding his shoulders.

-Yeah, why not. -He smiled widely after seeing you clap excitedly with a smile plastered on your cheeks before approaching him to do so. As he was taller, it was better than Hyunjin simply stayed seated on the couch while you braid the upper part of his bangs back. 

Meanwhile, he had stopped searching for songs on his phone and stared at your reflection in the dancing mirrors where he could catch your focused expression. He found it so endearing when your lower lip curled up, almost in a pout... 

As Hyunjin was extremely busy doing several busking performances with his crew to try catch some agency’s attention and participating in many dancing competitions, you two weren’t able to meet as much as when he first joined the dance academy. 

You were very passionate about dancing but couldn’t invest much time in it due to your studies, however when you saw him perform and all the dedication and love for dancing he had and how quickly he got better, you took it as a personal challenge. This way, you both started a friendly competition that led you to spend many hours together, tangling your fate’s string.

Suddenly, your movement got him out of the trance he fell into, as he noticed you shifted your attention from braiding the hair to his face to see if the braid was looking even and symmetrical from the front. 

Hyunjin's ears got red from seeing your face up close even though you were concentrated on your work and didn't notice until after checking for a couple of times, when you felt his gaze and stopped right there, inches away, looking back at him, fingers still stuck on his hair in the process of finishing the hairstyle. 

-Um, doesn't your back hurt? -He asked, because he felt he needed to add something to fill the silence, when you were still mesmerised by his slanted and powerful eyes that captivated you no matter how many times you had seen previously, sparkling due to the ceiling lights.

-Yes. -It was true that your position wasn't very comfortable but it shouldn't take that long for the braid to be ready. Either way you answered with that because you were still trying to erase the image that came across your mind when you shifted your attention from the attractive mole under his eye to his lips when he had spoken.

Then, he gently placed his hands on the back of your lower thighs to guide you closer, making you literally sit on his lap. Now you were both at the same eye level and your back was straight, maybe because of the position you were in or maybe because of the tension and nervousness after Hyunjin's movement, red tint spreading like watercolour across your cheeks.

You continued braiding his hair with trembling hands, ignoring the fact of what had just happened or the implications behind it along with Hyunjin's arms hanging lightly around your waist, looking into the mirror and facepalming internally at the thought of what he just did. He hadn't processed his actions before actually doing it, and now his mind was racing at the situation and the thousand outcomes this could have. 

-What even is this? -He let his head rest on your shoulder and laughed nervously, giving you tickles on your collarbone. You were finally tying the hairstyle on the back of his neck, only a few strands of hair left, in a cute ponytail, heart beating close to your ears due to Hyunjin's perfume which engulfed your senses. You had worn his sweaters a couple of times, but it wasn't the same as smelling it directly from him.

-I don't know…-you started. But the thing is, even if it didn't have a name, you can't deny that you secretly loved when Hyunjin gave you random hugs, pats on your head, held your hand in the middle of practice breaks, or when he brought drinks for both of you, tucked your hair behind your ear and joked around you... Being so close, surrounding him with your arms on his strong shoulders while sitting on his lap, made your head dizzy (in the best meaning of the word). -But I like it.

-I…-You began biting the inner part of your cheek at the wait of Hyunjin's response. He got his head up to look at you with a surprised gaze. However, he didn't back away. He licked his rosy lips instinctively, as he always did, which was kind of his habit and only made your mind melt and collapse even more. -Maybe I like it too.

You spent a second, or maybe it could be minutes, staring into each other’s souls, feeling your breathing caress your face, the only sound and proof of life in the whole room. Almost unnoticeably, he leaned over, catching your last breath with his soft lips. They were even softer than you could have ever imagined, a bit cold from the temperature but they felt nice against yours.

After separating for barely an inch and the original tiredness you had initially leaving your body, you gave him another peck, followed by another and another one but very delicately. Such an act caught him out of guard and made Hyunjin tighten his grip on your back, palm of his hands now touching the surface above your low area, being caringly respectful.

-Y/N. -Hyunjin muttered your name, separating your mouths but adding another quick peck on your nose afterwards. He looked a bit conflicted, with slightly furrowed eyebrows however the rest of his face was quite relaxed. He recollected his thoughts before proceeding to talk, eyes not leaving his sight on your lips. -I don't want this to ruin everything… 

-Hyunjin, we are friends and know each other very well, why would it? -You sent your weight back to be able to watch him with distance and show that you were also interested in what he had to say. It seemed like he was overthinking the situation because he had no answer to that yet he moved you closer to his body as you were kind of falling back from keeping your balance. 

You didn't want to make Hyunjin feel bad so it was better if he didn't think at all, therefore you started giving him kisses trailing a path starting from his jawline until behind his ear. During that, he felt a goosebump run along his spine, making his knees feel weak. 

-But… -It seemed he was still worried, because he put his hands on your waist, grabbing it with his hands but still being careful, applying light pressure with his thumbs, holding you there to signal you to stop with that vague sign. -What is this then?

You could feel his agitated breathing below your fingertips, now on his chest, as you observed him so closely you could count how many eyelashes he had. However, he made no intention to move away from you, not daring to break the moment.

-I guess we're already tangled in this mess to question that, don't you think? -You chuckled, smiling so purely that Hyunjin wanted to kiss you again and forget about everything he had been contemplating. You always made him forget about the world and he loved that, so much it made him smile, precious dimples showing.

He nodded, agreeing with your words and simply wanting to get carried away. He could worry later. Now it was him giving you mouth open kisses on your neck, sucking tenderly on some spots. He put special interest in your collarbones, which made you tug on his t-shirt at that feeling, all previous thoughts being cut off too. 

-Hyunjin… -You whispered, as he caressed the skin from your waist below the shirt and stroking it tenderly. He raised his head to find your blushing self and gave you a chaste kiss for being so cute. Afterwards, you felt him lick your lower lip before sensing the tip of his tongue brushing against yours. 

To make him more comfortable, as he didn’t have his back reclined on the couch, you moved your hands from the back of his neck to his chest to push him lightly until he was resting on the padded surface, also pressing your fingers on his firm muscles.

You reciprocated the kiss, moving your lips against his which were now pretty much warm and sweet,  _ so _ sweet. You didn't really know how you got to that point, even though it was true that it was obvious to everyone that you attracted each other, you both were oblivious at the situation, about what the other felt. Even Changbin and Minho had an ongoing bet, which Changbin actually had just lost. 

-Perhaps, -Hyunjin said, catching some air and recovering his normal heartbeat -I could get used to this. -Your shy giggle at what he said made him smile once again, matching yours which couldn't show better how you loved that idea. He pecked your lips one more time, cupping your cheeks with both of his hands. 

Until, out of nowhere, the light of the corridor, which had moving sensors, turned on. It looked like the cleaning service where getting the rooms of this wing done. A woman opened the door fully and closed it leving it half open after seeing there was someone on the couch. 

-I'm sorry, we are going to clean the dancing rooms now. -She didn't notice they were both there but still got startled, thinking the building was empty. Hyunjin got rigid and his eyes widened, blood leaving your face which was pinkish from the heat of what happened. 

-Goodnight, I apologize, I will tidy up and leave shortly after. -Hyunjin said, while you held in your laugh next to him on the couch where you had sat to hide behind him, legs still entangled with his. -Oof, that was so close. 

He said while turning to look at you, both heads on the couch, noses almost touching. You found his hand and he intertwined your fingers while sharing complicity smiles and bursting out loud, laughs dancing around each other. 


End file.
